Zakład
by AlicjaFromWonderland
Summary: Merlin wreszcie decyduje się powiedzieć Arturowi o swojej magii. Dlaczego więc to mag ma większą niespodziankę? I co sprawia, że Gwaine jest taki zadowolony?


Merlin otworzył drzwi wiodące do wielkiego holu drżącymi rękoma.

Dzisiaj był wielki dzień.

Artur został królem dokładnie rok temu. Na samym początku jego rządów Merlin bał się, że blondyn zacznie wyszukiwać i skazywać czarownice na śmierć z równą zaciekłością jak Uther, szczególnie w obliczu okoliczności śmierci byłego króla. Artur często pozwalał, żeby jego emocje wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, co nie raz omal nie doprowadziło ich do katastrofy, a co tylko podsycało lęk młodego czarodzieja. Wydawało się, że Albion na zawsze pozostanie jedynie mglistym marzeniem.

Artur był wściekły i nie wahał się tego pokazywać. Dworzanie szybko nauczyli się wystrzegać imienia Uthera i słowa „magia" w jego obecności. Rycerzom przybywało coraz więcej siniaków i bolących mięśni po bezlitosnych treningach, a wzrok Merlina zdawał się być zawsze wbity w podłogę.

Jednak z czasem gniew młodego króla się wypalił i Artur pogodził się ze śmiercią swojego ojca jako nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Wyczekiwane z lękiem polowania na czarownice nigdy nie nadeszły. Nowy władca wydawał się zdawać sprawę z tego, że nie każda magia jest zła. Od czasu do czasu przytrafiały się drobne oskarżenia o uprawianie czarów, ale Artur nigdy nie wydał ostatecznego wyroku. Podczas jego rządów żaden stos nie zapłonął na przedzamczu.

Dzisiaj wypadała pierwsza rocznica koronacji Artura. Merlin zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może dłużej czekać i musi w końcu powiedzieć Arturowi o swojej magii albo król nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Dzisiaj był właśnie ten dzień, kiedy wszystkie jego sekrety, tak starannie skrywane i pilnowane przez lata, miały ujrzeć światło.

I Merlin nigdy nie był bardziej przerażony.

Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi otworzyły się powoli, ukazując przestronną komnatę. Czarodziej przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zmusił się do wejścia do środka.

Spotkanie rady, w którym Artur wcześniej uczestniczył, skończyło się ponad pół godziny temu. Teraz król grał w kości razem z Gwainem, Elyanem i Percivalem, podczas gdy Leon stał pod ścianą, spoglądając na nich z jawną dezaprobatą.

Kiedy rycerze usłyszeli, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju, przerwali grę i podnieśli oczy znad okupowanego stołu. Elyan, Percy i Leon skinęli mu na powitanie, Artur przewrócił oczami na jego widok, a Gwaine uśmiechnął się szeroko. Merlin chciał odpowiedzieć mu uśmiechem, jednak był zbyt zdenerwowany i wyszedł mu nieprzyjemny grymas. Przełknął ślinę ponownie i, zanim opuściła go odwaga, powiedział:

\- Arturze, możemy porozmawiać przez chwilę? – król spojrzał na niego pytająco. – W cztery oczy.

\- Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? - zapadła krępująca cisza. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Merlin nie żartował, Artur westchnął. – Merlinie, każdemu w tym pokoju powierzyłbym własne życie. Cokolwiek to jest, możesz to powiedzieć teraz.

Merlin ponownie przełknął ślinę. Czuł, jak jego kolana uginały się pod nim coraz mocniej i mocniej. Ledwie mógł stać, jednak wolał to od siedzenia. Gdyby musiał ratować się ucieczką, chciał mieć jakiś rodzaj przewagi nad królem, nawet tak drobnej. Jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści kiedy zmusił się do wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów. Próbował powiedzieć, że naprawdę musi porozmawiać z przyjacielem bez żadnych świadków, ale jego usta miały inny pomysł.

\- Jestem czarodziejem.

Wszyscy zamarli na swoich miejscach. Rycerze spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, Artur z szokiem.

I wtedy zaczęli się śmiać. Złość zapaliła się w sercu czarodzieja tuż obok zaskoczenia i zmieszania, po czym buchnęła jasnym płomieniem. Merlin właśnie powierzył im swój największy sekret, a oni myśleli, że żartuje? Jego duma wrzasnęła z bólu.

Wyszeptał pod nosem kilka słów i wszystkie świeczki na stole zapłonęły. Zapadła cisza.

Kiedy umysł Merlina się trochę rozjaśnił, mag rozejrzał się ze strachem. Przeklął w głowie głupotę, którą okazał, ale ku jego zdziwieniu jego przyjaciele nie wyglądali na złych, przestraszonych, zniesmaczonych czy nawet zdradzonych.

Działo się coś dziwnego, coś o czym jeszcze nie wiedział. Przed chwilą przyznał się do czarodziejstwa, na miłość boską!

\- Wiemy od jakiegoś czasu. – Gwaine znowu się uśmiechał. Oczy Merlina rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. – No co ty! Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważymy? Twoja magia była oczywista nawet dla księżniczki, a musisz przyznać, że on jest wolny w tych sprawach.

\- Ummm… Co? – było wszystkim, co sługa był w stanie wykrztusić.

Artur kontynuował zamiast rycerza – Pierwszy raz przyszło mi to na myśl, kiedy Elyan został opętany. Wysadziłeś w powietrze drzwi, _Mer_linie, to nie było zbyt subtelne. Byłem pewien po tym, jak Morgana zajęła Camelot i dałeś mi Excalibur. Kiedy wyciągałem miecz, spojrzałem na ciebie przez chwilę i zobaczyłem, że twoje oczy zmieniły kolor na złoty. Nic nie zauważyłeś. Po odbiciu zamku poszedłem przepytać rycerzy. Percival i Elyan czuli, że coś jest nie tak, Leon nic nie podejrzewał, a Gwaine już wiedział.

\- To było dość łatwe. Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania, kiedy ścigaliśmy księżniczkę do kraju Króla Rybaka, usłyszałem, jak ten dziwny gość nazwał nas Odwagą, Siłą i Magią. Jeśli Artur był Odwagą, a ja Siłą, to ty musiałeś być Magią – Gwaine uśmiechnął się chytrze na widok pobladłej twarzy przyjaciela. – Albo wypaplałeś prawdę podczas jednej z naszych wizyt w karczmie.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że nie jesteś naszym wrogiem, nie po tym wszystkim, w czym nam pomogłeś. Postanowiliśmy, że poczekamy i damy ci szansę na wyjawienie nam prawdy samemu – Leon dopowiedział.

\- Więc przez cały ten czas wiedzieliście i nic nie powiedzieliście?! Wiecie ile odwagi kosztowało mnie powiedzenie tego?! Wyobrażacie sobie jak to jest, codziennie budzić się ze świadomością, że, żeby przeżyć, będę musiał znowu was okłamać?! Czy choć przez chwilę pomyśleliście o tym, jak ja się czuję?! Banda idiotów! – Merlin wreszcie odnalazł swój głos.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak nazywać. Jestem twoim królem, pamiętasz? – Artur odpowiedział spokojnie. – Oczywiście, że mogliśmy pójść i powiedzieć ci, że wiemy, ale jaki miałoby to cel? Chcieliśmy, żebyś nam zaufał.

\- Przy okazji, księżniczko, wiesz jaki jest dziś dzień? Rocznica twojej koronacji. I, o ile dobrze pamiętam, ceremonia odbyła się wieczorem? Teraz jest trochę po południu. Wiesz co to oznacza? – Merlinowi nie podobał się sposób, w jaki Gwaine się uśmiechał, było w nim coś złowieszczego. Artur jęknął i wyjął z kieszeni dziesięć złotych monet, po czym podał je rycerzowi. Percival i Elyan zrobili to samo. Gwaine wyglądał na dość zadowolonego z siebie, ale spojrzał jeszcze na Leona wyczekująco.

\- Co? – Leon zapytał się z czystą ciekawością.

\- Wygrałem zakład. Możesz dać mi moje pieniądze?

Oczy Leona rozszerzyły się komicznie - Nie brałem udziału w tym zakładzie!

\- Brałeś – poprawił go Artur.

\- Ale…

Jednak król przerwał mu ponownie - Powiedziałeś, że powie nam niedługo, ale tego nie zrobił. Więc daj Gwainowi jego pieniądze – pokonany, Leon oddał swoją część. Melin patrzył na całą tą sytuację, jeszcze bardziej zmieszany.

\- Jaki zakład? – zapytał, niepewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź. Gwaine znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Widzisz, kilka dni po tym, jak wszyscy dowiedzieliśmy się o twojej magii, zastanawialiśmy się, kiedy nam powiesz, i mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę. Postanowiliśmy więc, że się założymy. Jak już słyszałeś, Leon powiedział, że powiesz nam niedługo, ja dałem ci rok od koronacji, a Artur mówił, że zabierze ci to więcej czasu. Percival obstawiał, że ujawnisz się w jakiejś magicznej walce. A Elyan… Elyan założył się , że Artur nie wytrzyma i powie ci, że wie, zanim się przyznasz.

Merlinowi odebrało mowę. Znowu czuł wzbierający w nim gniew.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Bardzo sprytnie z waszej strony – twarz czarodzieja przybrała mroczny wyraz.

\- Merlinie? Wszystko w porządku?– Artur zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Wstał, nie spuszczając oczu ze sługi.

\- Czuję się wspaniale, panie. – zły uśmiech Merlina poszerzył się, gdy ten kontynuował. – Ale na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się o swoich rycerzy.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Leon chyba chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerwał, gdy zrozumiał, co mag miał na myśli. Wszyscy rycerze poderwali się ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli powoli wycofywać w stronę drzwi.

\- Na pewno świetnie się bawiliście. Ale co ze mną? – kolejne złowieszcze iskry zapaliły się w oczach Merlina. – Też powinienem mieć trochę zabawy.

Cisza. I wtedy…

\- Zapłacicie mi a to.

Rycerze bez namysłu rzucili się w stronę drzwi, ale było już za późno. Czarodziej zatrzymał ich za pomocą magii.

\- Hmm, co mam z wami robić? – zapytał sam siebie. – Ach, co powiecie na nowy styl?

Wszyscy w zamku mogli usłyszeć ich krzyki.

Zakaz magii został zniesiony następnego dnia. Kilka dni później Merlin został mianowany Nadwornym Czarodziejem.

Było to głównym tematem rozmów, ale plotki o Królu i jego dzielnych Rycerzach Okrągłego Stołu, wszystkich w sukienkach i pełnym makijażu, uciekających korytarzami Camelotu przed sługą, krążyły wśród służby długo po rocznicy koronacji Artura.


End file.
